


Тени Рима

by black_knight_team, Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Science Fiction, людоедство, хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс социопат, но любит людей. И собак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени Рима

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shadows of Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043155) by [Madoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi), [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain)



>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.
> 
> Внимательно смотрите на предупреждения.

 

Джон Уотсон любил Рим за яркое солнце, растущие прямо на улице апельсиновые деревья и ощущение полноты бытия.

В Англии никто не нуждался в отставном офицере и враче общей практики с зияющим семилетним перерывом в стаже. Зато Католический университет в Риме крепко вцепился в терпеливого и строгого преподавателя медицинского английского — и не выпустил.

Волей судьбы в распоряжении Джона оказалась превосходная отдельная квартира и почти уютная спальня на чердаке с со скошенной крышей до самого пола. Хозяйка аккуратного кафе под окнами за два месяца прекрасно выучила, во сколько он, хромая, спустится по лестнице и займет привычное место с зарубежной версией Times в руках. А его сосед...

О нет, о соседе, чокнутом англичанине по имени Шерлок Холмс, следует говорить отдельно и всегда после многозначительной паузы. Никого подобного, конечно, в Лондоне найтись не могло.

Иногда Джон Уотсон благословлял ту минуту, когда ему пришло письмо от Майка Стэмфорда с вопросом, не хотел бы Джон подменить его на преподавательской должности.

А иногда не благословлял, как вот в этот момент, под безжалостным галогеновым светом полицейских прожекторов, над остывающим трупом молодой красивой женщины.

Прожекторы отбрасывали на Шерлока Холмса нехорошие тени: лицо становилось угловатым, страшным. Бледное до синевы, нечеловечески выпирающие скулы, глаза под густыми бровями как черные провалы. Еще и руки, молитвенно сцепленные... Существо из тени, ей-богу.

Декоративные силуэты пиний в ночном небе, с их изломанными стволами и раскидистыми, высоко поднятыми над землей кронами, в этом антураже казались то ли грибовидными облаками беззвучных атомных взрывов, то ли ошметками крыльев на обломках кости.

Труп необъяснимо лежал в парке виллы Ада, на лужайке перед огромнейшим, зловещего вида дубом, и вокруг него было метров пять росистой, обрызганной поливалками непримятой травы. Ни малейших следов.

Сам же труп был в домашнем халатике и со следами растекшейся по лицу туши.

Джон с трудом изъяснялся по-итальянски, но даже он понимал, что капо испетторе Лотти — крепкая сорокалетняя дама, вопреки стереотипу, светловолосая и сероглазая, — упрекает Шерлока в бездействии. Еще бы, пятая жертва маньяка только за последний месяц. Шерлок вот уже второй раз приходил на место преступления, и если первый раз он выпалил череду своих гениальных умозаключений и замолчал на полуслове, то теперь и вовсе рта ни раскрыл.

— Вы понимаете, сеньор Холмс, я и так делаю вам одолжение... — говорила Лотти. — ...Я ведь знаю, это для вас как наркотик, а я — ваш дилер... я могу перекрыть вам...

Тут что-то в Шерлоке поползло, поменялось, потянулось, будто под кожей двигалось нечто, пытаясь прорваться... Джон мотнул головой: Шерлок уже смотрел на испетторе капо с выражением полнейшей скуки и презрения, и больше не казалось, будто вот сейчас тонкую маску его лица прорвут клыки, и он сожрет полицейскую одним куском.

Джон Уотсон ненавидел Рим.

Ненавидел его за удушающую жару в середине дня, когда на улицы выползали только чокнутые туристы. Ненавидел за постоянные потеки птичьего помета на куполах и статуях, которые никто и не думал отмывать, за обшарпанные стены, которые смыкались вокруг, стоит только свернуть с туристических маршрутов, за отвратительный чай и за...

И за то, что Рим познакомил его с Шерлоком Холмсом. Существом странным, пугающим, и, по всей видимости, каким-то образом просочившимся под кожу Джону Уотсону, в самый его кровоток.

Они сошлись случайно: туристке стало плохо. Джон распознал инсульт, наорал на мать женщины, чтобы вызывала скорую, а не тащила дочурку осматривать собор Святого Петра, раз «все уже прошло». И зачем ему это надо было, спрашивается?..

Потом больная вцепилась острыми когтями ему в руку и не отпускала, пока он не поехал с ней в больницу (к счастью, прямо за углом). Там Джона опросили на ломаном английском и отпустили восвояси. Он заблудился в удивительно пустынных, темноватых коридорах, и как-то набрел на морг. Видимо, машинально, в поисках места попрохладнее.

В морге незнакомый тощий кудрявый парень с лицом, на которое лишний раз не хотелось смотреть, обнюхивал по очереди трупы и забивал данные в навороченный коммуникатор. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, он поприветствовал опешившего Джона на чистейшем оксбриджском английском:

— Вижу, соотечественник, да еще и врач! Весьма полезно в некоторых обстоятельствах. И дерут с вас втридорога в том хостеле, где вы сейчас живете. Перебирайтесь ко мне, вдвоем платить будет проще, а комната на чердаке свободна.

Джону показалось, что он слегка тронулся крышей от жары.

— Вы нюхаете трупы, — сказал он.

— Определяю вкусовые качества, — широко, ненатурально улыбнулся этот тип. — Люблю людей, знаете ли.

После чего достал визитную карточку на двух языках и протянул Джону. Карточка определяла его род занятий как «консультирующий детектив» и предлагала обращаться только в нескучных случаях.

Джон понял, что пропал.

Точнее, тогда он только заподозрил, а понял потом, когда в тот же вечер внес свой походный рюкзак в комнату на чердаке, после пробежки по крышам за маньяком, который умудрился в своем логове прямо в центре города насмерть запытать трех человек.

Ну как запытать... Вкалывал нейропаралитики, оставлял рядом скальпель и предлагал «попробовать справиться с болью и пережить следующий час». Самый аккуратный случай был, когда парень сразу выколол себе глаза, а потом таки добрался до мозга.

Потом, буквально пару дней спустя, нашли еще одно логово. Там тоже оказался труп, зато всего один: молодой мужчина весьма впечатляющего телосложения, в пропавших не числился. Судя по всему, его продержали в подвале пару недель, глуша каким-то невыясненным седативным, потом убили. Каким образом, так и осталось непонятным, поскольку внутренности трупа и кровь в принципе отсутствовали. Обрубленные руки и ноги аккуратно лежали в стороне.

— Типичная «ваза», — поморщилась капо испетторе, пока ее помощников выворачивало в сторонке. — Обычно так молодых девушек находят.

— Необычные сексуальные пристрастия и хорошее знакомство с медицинскими веществами, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Вероятно.

При этом он как-то нехорошо улыбнулся, глядя поверх склоненной головы испетторе (та ругалась по телефону на беглом итальянском по поводу поиска недостающей требухи). У Джона поползли ледяные мурашки: стало кристально ясно, что Шерлок улыбался именно ему.

Уже после, когда они пили обжигающий кофе со сливками при столь же обжигающей жаре на террасе случайного кафе, Джон как бы между прочим поинтересовался.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал «вероятно»?

— Что сексуальные предпочтения имеют значение только если убийство было совершено на сексуальной почве. Если убийца просто хотел есть, значение имел исключительно размер порции.

Тон Шерлока был сухим, деловым, как будто он только и делал, что рассуждал о таких вещах. Что ж... вполне возможно.

Джона же увольте, Джону все это было непривычно и становилось не по себе.

— Знаешь, каннибализм — он тоже на сексуальные извращения завязан вообще-то, — произнес Джон как можно ровнее.

— О боже, какая скука, — очаровательно улыбнулся Шерлок. — Впрочем, учитывая, насколько скучны половые акты, можно ли винить людей за попытку их разнообразить?

Джон не знал, то ли ему разворачиваться и немедленно уходить, то ли позорно хихикать. Разрываемый этими противоречивыми стремлениями, он просто сделал еще один глоток.

В первую ночь на новой квартире Джон спал изумительно. Ему снился родительский дом в Глазго (еще до того, как там стало все настолько плохо, что Джон сбежал в Лондон, как будто в Эдинбурге было негде учиться!), снилась мирная дробь дождя по крыше. Дождь смывал тревогу и тоску.

В ногах кровати и в изголовьях ее сидели беломраморные статуи греческих богов в синих одеждах и с льдисто-прозрачными глазами. Смотрели на Джона, выжидали. Было в них что-то тревожное, но больше красивое — как будто заснеженные горные вершины ярким летним днем. Джон лежал в сонном ступоре, не мог ни рукой, ни ногой пошевелить, и чей-то глубокий голос, смутно напоминавший голос его соседа, нашептывал на ухо непонятные слова.

Приятная, знаете ли, перемена после кошмаров про Афганистан.

Правда, когда Джон проснулся, у него слегка чесались запястья, но это его не обеспокоило. Он только подумал, не стоит ли сменить порошок для белья, к обеду уже забыл.

Однажды Шерлок принес в дом собаку. Это удивило Джона — сосед не показался ему любителем животных. Почти подросшего щенка бульдога он подобрал где-то на улице.

— Выкинули хозяева, надоел, — коротко объяснил Шерлок. — Без меня погиб бы.

Когда Джон протянул руку, чтобы погладить поскуливающего на одеяле псеныша, Шерлок резко произнес:

— Не трогай!

— Почему? — не понял Джон.

— Это _моя_ собака, — проговорил Шерлок почти угрожающе. — _Я_ его нашел.

— Да ладно, — фыркнул Джон, — я не собирался его есть. 

И получил от Шерлока уничижительный взгляд.

Две недели Гладстоун (так Шерлок назвал щенка) ходил за хозяином по пятам, живо бросался к миске, будил Джона лаем по утрам и вообще вел себя как положено собачьему племени. Шерлок его гладил, позволял залезать себе на колени и, кажется, благоволил. Потом пес затих, и два дня подряд почти проспал в своей корзине, просыпаясь только, чтобы выпить воды. Тайком от Шерлока Джон все-таки его погладил; Гладстоун приоткрыл круглые карие глаза, зевнул, лизнул Джону ладонь и улегся поудобнее. Нос был влажным; на больного он не очень походил, но кто его знает?..

На третий день Шерлок сказал, что отнесет его к ветеринару, встал и ушел.

Вернулся с поводком и ошейником, но без собаки. Сказал, что пса усыпили. Неуклюжие соболезнования Джона проигнорировал.

Во вторую ночь на новой квартире статуи Джону не снились. Снилось другое — темное, сверкающее, великолепное. Оно объяло его и поглотило, и ничего не могло быть лучше этого.

Он проснулся, плача от эйфории, и целых две секунды не ощущал ни боли, ни гнева, ни страха перед будущим — один благословенный, сладостный покой.

На третью ночь ему не снилось ничего, а на четвертую кошмары про Афганистан возобновились. Правда, они были неяркие, виделись, словно через зернистое стекло, и потом сменялись вполне мирными снами — что-то цветное, бессмысленное и про космос. После них он уже не просыпался, засыпал снова, глубже, глубже... Открывал глаза уже только когда в окно заглядывало солнце и чувствовал себя отдохнувшим как никогда.

Определенно, жизнь с Шерлоком действовала на него хорошо, несмотря на ненормированный «рабочий день». Вот и хромота почти прошла, и итальянский Джон учил гораздо быстрее, чем сам по себе...

Правда, запястья по-прежнему по утрам чесались. А еще появилось какое-то странное, смутное ощущение, будто Джон ни на секунду не остается один. Будто Шерлок все время на него _смотрит_ , даже когда Джон ведет занятие или пытается закадрить девушку в кафе.

Манера Шерлока разговаривать с Джоном, когда его не было дома, только подливала масла в огонь.

Холод расползался с затылка вниз по позвоночнику, и Джону иногда начинало казаться, что вот-вот лед этого взгляда поглотит его целиком.

Потом ему становилось блаженно, легко, и уже ничего не казалось — когда он видел, как Шерлок кружит над очередным трупом или местом ограбления, разговаривая со скоростью десять дедукций в секунду.

— Весьма неудобно, что ты находишь свои дела важнее моих, — заметил ему как-то Шерлок, когда Джон не примчался сломя голову расследовать кражу оригинального наброска Да Винчи.

— Это в человеческой природе, знаешь ли, — ответил ему Джон.

Ответ был коротким по необходимости: они торчали на карнизе старинного барочного дома, уцепившись за лепнину. Перекрикиваться было неудобно. Джон еще боялся, как бы не включилась с наступлением вечера подсветка.

— Отвратительная природа, — пробормотал Шерлок тоном обиженного ребенка. — Совершенно не умеют распознавать высшее существо!

Джон только фыркнул.

Может, Шерлок и считал себя высшим существом, но в быту был вполне терпим; во всяком случае, мыл за собой посуду и туалет. А скрипка Джону даже нравилась.

Почти всегда.

Пятый труп — то есть второй с начала участия Шерлока — был найден в запертой комнате запасника музея, куда никто не входил. Девушку, судя по всему, вырвало незадолго до смерти, но отравлена она не была — перерезано горло. И оставалось непонятным, как она оказалась в этом самом запаснике посреди ночи в спортивном костюме и с плеером, явно только что с пробежки.

А на шестом трупе они познакомились с Майкрофтом. Снова девушка, молодая, тридцати еще нет, наверное. Необыкновенно красивая: мало того, что фигура, как у фотомодели, только с формами, так еще и на редкость гармоничное лицо.

Было очень странно и жалко глядеть на нее, лежащую у самого подножия Испанской лестницы, в глухой час к исходу ночи. Судя по словам очевидцев, которых набежало тьма-тьмущая, пока не огородили площадку, труп взялся буквально ниоткуда: только что не было — и вот, лежит себе в деловом костюме, и обе туфли-лодочки надежно надеты на ноги. Никто не видел, как упала. Примерно как в прошлых случаях, только на сей раз ни слез, ни рвоты: отрешенно спокойное лицо.

Невыносимая жара по-прежнему лепила одежду к телу, у Джона по спине стекали капли пота. Все вокруг обволакивал одуряющий аромат нежно-розовых цветов, что в огромных горшках были выставлены на ступенях — их тонкие лепестки, если смотреть пристально, словно растворялись в темноте. Завлекательно сияла в темноте желто-голубая подсветка фонтана в виде севшей на мель лодки, и выстреливали в угольно-черное беззвездное небо пики нависающей над ними церкви Тринита деи Монти.

Майкрофт Холмс появился из темноты, неведомым образом преодолев полицейское оцепление. Он еще даже не подошел, а Джон уже без тени сомнений знал, что он Шерлоку родственник: то самое неприятное, неправильное в лице, из-за чего не хотелось присматриваться, у них было общим. Только про Шерлока все время думалось, что у него под кожей слишком много углов, которые он каким-то чудом заставляет людей не замечать. Про Майкрофта казалось обратное: словно по-настоящему череп у него совершенно гладкий, змеиный, а человеческую маску на него надели криво и набили изнутри всякой трухой, чтобы не спадало. И держался он так прямо, словно ему в позвоночник вставили длинную спицу.

— Дорогой брат, — произнес старший Холмс, то ли морщась, то ли улыбаясь, то ли пытаясь совместить.

— А, — произнес Шерлок, и это было первое, что он проговорил на той сцене преступления. — Определенно, диета пойдет тебе на пользу.

— Не могу сказать того же о тебе, — Майкрофт посмотрел отчего-то на Джона. — Доктор Уотсон. Наслышан. Вот и познакомились.

— Джон, это мой старший брат и повелитель, Майкрофт Холмс, — скороговоркой проговорил Шерлок. — А это его ассистентка. Джон — Антея Смит. Антея — Джон. И да, Джон, это ее настоящее имя, как ни странно.

Джон оглянулся и не сразу сообразил, что Шерлок говорит о трупе. А когда понял, то почти удивился, что девушка не села, выкашливая из перерезанного горла темную кровь, и не сказала: «Очень приятно, рада познакомиться».

— Шерлок, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Я бы попросил...

— Да, моя королева, — Шерлок делал нехорошие паузы между словами.

Джон подумал, уж не извиниться ли ему за друга, но почти сразу от этой мысли отказался. Что-то в тоне Шерлока намекало, что он отнюдь не поддевает старшего брата насчет сексуальных вкусов, тут нечто иное...

— Соболезную, мистер Холмс, — произнес Джон ровным тоном. — Должно быть, очень неприятно.

— О да, — проговорил Майкрофт, поморщившись. — У меня на нее были планы. 

— Как и на предыдущую жертву, я так понимаю? — приподнял бровь Шерлок.

— Что? — Джон с удивлением переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого.

— Кто-то убивает женщин, так или иначе связанных с моим братом, — пояснил Шерлок. — Первая — продавщица в его любимой кондитерской. Вторая работала в парикмахерской, которую он регулярно навещал. С третьей они соседи. С четвертой были завсегдатаями одного кафе. Пятая — инструктор в спортзале, где он также регулярно бывает. И вот — шестая.

— То есть вы — главный подозреваемый? — хмыкнул Джон.

— Не говорите ерунды, доктор Уотсон, — отмахнулся Майкрофт. — Я слишком практичный человек для убийств такого рода.

— О да, — со значением протянул Шерлок. — Это точно не его рук дело, Джон, можешь даже не думать лишний раз. Не то чтобы ты часто это делал.

Но Джон никак не мог выкинуть шерлокова брата из головы. Он пугающе отходил от места убийства: покачивался слегка с пятки на носок, потом как-то исчез в темноте. Джон машинально искал глазами какую-нибудь гладкую черную тачку, ламборджини или, может, ауди, но ничего не нашел и не услышал. Только журчала вода в фонтане.

Как-то раз они с Шерлоком пошли вместе в оперу. В интересах расследования, конечно же; но все-таки почти полный акт в партере отсидели.

Джон не понимал ни слова, но у него сразу возникло сюрреалистичное ощущение, что действие со сцены перетекает в зал, а его спутник — именно та точка, где реальность истончается, перекручивается и впускает в себя иные краски. Музыка перехлестывала через край оркестровой ямы, окутывала Джона дурманящими щупальцами, рассекала его кожу и проникала вглубь. Нельзя было пошевелиться, только сидеть рядом с Шерлоком в зале, чувствуя одновременно дурноту и блаженство...

В тот раз наваждение длилось секунды полторы и прошло; но ощущение инакости детектива прорезалось и сделалось почти осязаемым. Стало третьим в их паре: Джон, Шерлок и шерлоково... нечто.

При всем при том, Шерлок не был по-настоящему _чужим_. Он, казалось, принадлежал Риму: всем этим развесистым пальмам, трагическим пиниям, мощным дубам, великолепию отживших свое, умирающих дворцов и ярости вечно молодого солнца, раскаляющего мостовые. 

Шерлоку пошел бы цилиндр и плащ с красной подбивкой. Но в духе не графа Дракулы, а скорее графа Монте-Кристо.

Иногда Шерлок играл на скрипке так, что в это время нельзя было жить и уж тем более нельзя было дышать. Джону всегда казалось, что он умирает на несколько секунд. А однажды приснилось даже, будто он бегает за Шерлоком, как Гладстоун, и виляет хвостом.

После этого сна Джон, впервые за много дней, проснулся в холодном поту и мрачно размышлял, не съехать ли ему. 

Тогда звуки скрипки раздались снизу снова — на сей раз тихие, усыпляющие и дурманящие, словно ладан. Джон уснул опять.

Дня через два после убийства Антеи так сложилось, что Джону не нужно было в университет и на языковые курсы (Стэмфорд скинул ему и эту подработку тоже), а телефон Шерлока загадочно молчал, не требуя быть в десяти местах одновременно. Оранжевое скорбное солнце уже закатилось куда-то за соседние крыши, теперь только изредка показываясь между домами. Комнату ударами кнута исполосовали густые, черно-кирпичные тени, и еще тек откуда-то невыносимо сладкий, отчасти помоечный запах, от которого раскалывалась голова.

Джон пытался читать газету, разгоняя еле шевелящиеся от жары мысли. Шерлок полировал смычок, сидя в кресле напротив. Искоса поглядев на Джона, он спросил:

— Скажи, Джон, если бы мне потребовалась помощь...

— По-моему, я тебе не отказывал пока, — суховато произнес Джон, опуская газету.

— Нет, пожалуй, нет... — Шерлок задумался. Потом с ленцой добавил: — А если бы ты выяснил, что я не тот, за кого себя выдаю? Не тот, кем все меня считают?

— Ты и так неведома зверушка, никто тебя толком не знает, — Джон тотчас перестал потеть, ему даже сделалось отчего-то холодно. Но все силы уходили на то, чтобы не показать дурацкое мрачное предчувствие, появившееся в середине разговора. В Афганистане он в такой ситуации падал в пыль и сжимал автоматный приклад, здесь же упасть было некуда, потому наваливалось ощущение тоскливой обреченности.

— А если бы я в самом деле был неведомой зверушкой? — насмешливо спросил Холмс. — Даже так: чудовищем? Ты и так знаешь, что я социопат, почему-то это тебя не оттолкнуло... Но где-то же должна быть граница, Джон? Ты, вроде бы, хороший человек... 

«Хороший человек» Шерлок произнес с такой насмешкой, что Джона чуть было не передернуло.

Читать окончательно расхотелось, сделалось муторно и горько. Он отложил газету в сторону. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, черт...

— Я не супермен, Шерлок, — Джон посмотрел на соседа прямо. — Я не могу прочесть твои мысли, и вообще, избавь меня от этих философских вопросов. Пока ты не дашь мне оснований считать, что ты псих, преступник или я не знаю кто... в общем, до тех пор я собираюсь помогать тебе в расследованиях и делить с тобой квартиру. 

— Почему? — Шерлок склонил голову.

— Потому что мне это нравится, почему же еще, — буркнул Джон, почувствовав, что нащупал почву под ногами. — Я, как всякий нормальный человек, эгоист. И не мазохист, между прочим.

— А если бы я попросил тебя о... о чем-то большем? — как-то особенно длинно, загадочно протянул Шерлок.

— О нет, — Джон нервно рассмеялся и прикрыл лицо рукой. — И так нас половина полиции ди стато считает парочкой! Ты меня отшил в первый вечер, помнишь?.. Хотя я даже не предлагал.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Шерлок. — Твое тело для меня не более интересно, чем любой другой кусок мяса. Точнее, сейчас — несколько более интересно, но не думаю, что тебе такой интерес придется по душе.

— Это точно, — кивнул Джон серьезно. И он почти не лукавил: Шерлок его, безусловно, интриговал, в том числе и в сексуальном смысле, но... нет. Все-таки Джон еще не окончательно утратил инстинкт самосохранения. — То есть польщен и все такое, но предпочел бы остаться друзьями.

— Если получится, — сухо произнес Шерлок. — В свете последних событий.

После чего поднялся, накинул пиджак (Джон всегда поражался, как он ходит при полном параде в самую жару). Помялся на пороге.

— Будь осторожен, Джон.

В тени около двери лица его почти не было видно, а голос показался надтреснутым, изломанным.

Шерлок вышел, не позвав Джона за собой. А Джон даже не подумал о том, чтобы последовать за ним. Газету он тоже, правда, не подобрал. Наклонился в кресле вперед, положив голову на сцепленные руки и думал, думал....

Шерлок ушел, и в квартире сразу стало невыносимо. Почти холодно, почти зябко. Как-то вспомнилось, что дом старый, сырой. Что окна гостиной выходят на неопрятную мусорную кучу — в центре Рима вообще на удивление грязно, с Лондоном не сравнить. А еще сделалось серо, безнадежно, и подумалось, что к студентам завтра совсем не хочется...

В Афгане с Джоном такое уже бывало. Не простая депрессия, а ледяное, колкое предчувствие. Еще случается, когда смотришь в прицел. Смаргиваешь, напрягаешь глаза, и тут же все проясняется, становится немного иным. Четче, резче. Сердце начинает биться медленнее, пропускать удары, и в этой новообретенной резкости видны какие-то новые, иные щели между тенью и предметом. Иные пространства. В них можно проскользнуть. Или выскользнуть.

Или... оттуда может что-то выбраться.

Что-нибудь мелкое, серое и сморщенное, вроде дохлой пустынной кобры. Дохлые пустынные змеи, знаете ли, опаснее живых. Жалят в самое сердце.

...Джон почуял очень вовремя. Развернулся, выдергивая из кобуры под свитером пистолет, и направил оружие на незваного гостя.

Джон раздобыл браунинг почти случайно, во время одного из их первых совместных дел. Просто подобрал. Его тогда обожгло это невыраженное сходство между цивилизованным европейским городом и полем боя. Холмса поблизости не было, если он и заметил, то не подал виду.

— Вы меня ждали, — проговорил невысокого роста серолицый человек, непринужденно сидящий в шерлоковом кресле. Джон сразу же окрестил его Пыльным.

— Почуял, — поправил Джон. — Минут пять назад. Как раз хватило дойти до спальни.

— О, изумительно, — пыльный вздохнул и положил на подлокотники кресла руки без кистей. — Присаживайтесь, мистер Уотсон. Пистолет против меня бесполезен, а убивать я вас не собираюсь. Пока все вам не объясню, я имею в виду. А после этого... что ж, иные мне даже помогали.

Шерлок и Майкрофт встретились на нейтральной территории — в общественной библиотеке. Они оба любили библиотеки; собственно, то были немногие места, которые представители семейства Холмс вообще имели возможность оценить.

Атмосфера здесь сложилась подходящая — по крайней мере, так решил Шерлок, опираясь на балюстраду перил и глядя на кроваво-красные отпечатки окон, упавшие вниз, на паркетный пол холла. 

— Меня удивляет твоя беспечность, младший, — вполголоса, почти угрожающе, проговорил Майкрофт.

Он слегка морщился, прикладывал ко лбу платок и, в общем, выглядел больным.

— Обжорство до добра не доведет, — спокойно произнес Шерлок.

— Спасибо за совет, — огрызнулся Майкрофт. — Не всем же доводить себя до анорексии. Это все... проклятая жара.

— Вернись в Англию, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Ты же давно хочешь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тогда тебе придется последовать за мной, — проговорил Майкрофт угрожающе.

— Вот как? — Шерлок оттолкнулся от перил, поглядел брату в глаза. — Ты так в этом уверен?

— Не думаю, что ты выдержишь поединок... дорогой мой. Даже будь ты в лучшем состоянии. Хотя сила воли у тебя отменная, о да. Видеть каждый день, обонять, осязать... пальцем не притронуться. Прямо-таки железный самоконтроль. Но, боюсь, этого будет маловато.

— Разумеется, моя королева, — с презрительной интонацией проговорил Шерлок. — Даже удивительно, я-то думал, ты нашел себе миньонов лучше меня. Или нет, стой... это не столько миньоны, сколько заначка на черный день?

— В некоторых случаях эти «заначки», как ты выражаешься, бывают очень полезны, — чопорно возразил Майкрофт. — Вот как сейчас. Где бы я пополнял силы?.. Даже в Риме не так много укромных подвалов.

— Я еще не готов вот так, как ты, за одну ночь уничтожить собранные запасы. Даже если на наш след в самом деле вышел охотник.

— О господи, да запасов там... — Майкрофт поморщился. — Вообще, должен сказать, я ожидал от тебя большего прилежания. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно.

— Не торопись, — посоветовал Шерлок, — подожди еще лет двадцать. Или все сто. А еще лучше, развяжи какую-нибудь войну. Радиация пойдет им на пользу.

— Благодарю за совет. Мы уезжаем из Рима, Шерлок. В течение ближайших двух дней. Доведи ваши отношения с Джоном Уотсоном до логического конца, мой тебе совет. Или приведи его мне.

— Он не в твоем вкусе.

— Увы, да. Но двух моих основных кандидаток уже убили. А на безрыбье, как говорится...

— Они не люди, конечно же. Если вы можете видеть тени, то уже и сами, наверное, замечали.

— Что я замечал — то мое дело, — Джон старался держаться спокойно, хотя каждый нерв в его теле звенел натянутой струной. — Я тоже не самый обычный человек.

— Вы думали, они кто-то вроде персонажей из старинных легенд? — чуть разочарованно улыбнулся гость. — Вампиры, может быть? Призраки оперы? О господи!

Говоря так, он театрально взмахнул левой рукой. Джон старался не смотреть лишний раз, что там было вместо кисти. Выходя из пустых рукавов пыльнолицего, воздух тек, мутнел, переливался, дрожал, и от одного вида этого дрожанья к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

— К делу, — в Джоне раздражение и злость боролись со смущением, потому что... нет, в банальном вампиризме он никогда Шерлока не подозревал, но то, как он сливался с городом... то, как он дышал с ним в унисон...

— Вы хороший человек, мистер Уотсон, — с сочувствием проговорил пыльнолицый. — И склонны видеть в людях хорошее. Более того, вы Холмсом очарованы. Ничего удивительного, очаровывать он умеет. В этом смысле они действительно похожи на вампиров, как их представляют человеческие легенды: эволюционное приспособление. Но увы, это все видимость. В отличие от вампиров, они даже не антропоморфны. Шерлок Холмс, например, носит маску... Маску, я имею в виду, не только на лице. Майкрофт Холмс и вовсе почти не существует в этом измерении: он в несколько раз больше, сложно было бы прятаться.

— А Майкрофт Холмс... 

— Королева, — буднично произнес пыльнолицый. — Тот, кого вы называете Шерлоком — единственный оставшихся в живых из ее приближенных бесполых солдат-соклановцев. Они бежали... несколько десятков лет назад по вашему счету. С большим трудом мне удалось догнать их на Земле.

— Так вы тоже не человек?

— А что, похож? — усмехнулся пыльнолицый. — Я некоторым образом симбионт. Набрался от людей биологического мусора за это время... Иначе было бы не выжить: тут нам ни пища, ни солнечная радиация не подходят... Им, кстати, тоже. Но они, конечно, нашли выход. Впрыскивают свой собственный фермент. Внешнее переваривание, все такое. А уж когда Майкрофт отложит первую партию яиц, и они выведутся в человеческом теле... полагаю, малютки смогут жрать сразу все и без разбору. Хотите, чтобы это было ваше тело, Джон?

— Да нет, не горю желанием, — проговорил Джон.

— А хотите — покажу? — пыльнолицый чуть подался вперед, вновь хищно пошевелив своими не-руками. — Я очень хорошо умею показывать. Достаточно одного прикосновения. Совершенно безвредно.

— Верю.

Джон подумал, что, если пыльнолицый и в самом деле рассказывал — и _показывал_ — предыдущим жертвам все то же самое, то, вероятно, симпатичную тренершу на этом месте начало бы тошнить. Если не раньше. А девушка из кондитерской, наверное, почти сразу начала размазывать слезы с тушью по подбородку...

— Ну, тогда, может, вы бы предпочли, чтобы вас съели? — вкрадчиво спросил пыльнолицый. — Знаете, как они это делают? Жертва остается в полном сознании, но не чувствует боли. Они, как правило, начинают с внутренностей — лакомый кусочек, и к тому же, особый шик разжевать, пока жертва еще жива. Не брезгуют даже кишечником со всем содержимым. Говорят, в этом есть что-то даже приятное. Ваша воля полностью отдана, подчинена. Вы парите. Вы ничего не можете сделать. Чужое сознание заглатывает вас, переваривает, оставляя только покой и неизбежность. Вы еще живы, но уже мертвы. Больше нет ни боли, ни необходимости бороться, — пыльнолицый говорил спокойно, гипнотично, и Джон почти против воли вспомнил свой давний уже сон, накануне появления Гладстоуна. Когда его будто захватывала некая сущность — темная и невыразимо прекрасная. — Вы, зачарованный, смотрите, как куски вашего тела исчезают в чужом жадном рту. Вот вы были, и вот вас нет — пустота! Возможно, это некоторым образом красиво. Это освобождает, очищает... ультимативный акт слияния. Ваше тело дарит наслаждение и жизнь. Не хотели бы вы принять это все от вашего лучшего друга, Джон? Такого прекрасного, такого восхитительного существа.

— Слишком большая честь, пожалуй, — ровным голосом ответил Джон. 

По вискам его тек пот, и он думал, уж не вырвет ли его самого сейчас.

Пыльнолицый щелкнул языком.

— Но фермент-то он вам уже впрыснул. Немного, врать не буду. Процесс перестройки организма не начинался, однако зависимость сформировалась. Без регулярных инъекций вы все равно уже не жилец, Джон. Полностью во власти Холмсов. Я бы и хотел не убивать вас сейчас, но, боюсь, это будет означать только отсрочку неизбежного... или, чего доброго, шанс для Холмсов добраться до вас первыми. Я удивлен, как они сегодня-то оставили вас одного. Поэтому...

Но договорить что «поэтому» он не успел, потому что Джон всадил в пыльнолицего две пули, в голову и в сердце, упал с кресла и, перекатившись, ушел в тень. 

И пропал.

Ходить по теням не просто.

Это очень просто.

Словно летать во сне.

Сравнение более чем точное — чтобы понять, каково это, нужно не просто смотреть особым образом, нужно еще и погрузиться в состояние между сном и явью. Мир становится очень простым: желтым, и серым, и черным. Реальные, существующие предметы теряют плотность и объем, превращаются в линии, нарисованные на акварельной бумаге. Бумага плотная — и что с того?

Пистолет оттягивал руку. Из этого оружия убивали, у него тут есть вес и масса. Тащить его тяжело, но необходимо.

«Каннибализм связан с сексуальными извращениями, вообще-то... Как это скучно, Джон...»

Впервые Джона в это (место? состояние? да, пусть будет состояние) ввел страх, и впоследствии он обнаружил, что это и впрямь самое подходящее настроение: узкая грань между настоящим, глухим, нутряным ужасом и отчаянным равнодушием.

«Куски твоего тела исчезают в чей-то жадной пасти...»

В состоянии полуяви Джон перескакивал от одной чернильной тени к другой, избегая фосфоресцирующих голубых и золотистых озер света от уличных фонарей, скользил по крышам, прижимался к углам. Избегал пыльной тени убийцы, которая тоже металась где-то, очень близко, между светлым и темным. Вопиющие провалы в квантовой теории.

«Необходимо отбросить все невозможное...»

Плеском цветного стекла осталась в стороне Испанская площадь, потом — Опера. Они петляли по Риму, время от времени проваливаясь в древние катакомбы, где, кажется, ничего не стоило увидеть тени в тогах и лавровых венках. Колизей тоже мелькнул, слишком быстро, почему-то совсем не в развалинах, только часть его построек возведена была из чернильно-черного кирпича. Затем зашуршали каменные дубы виллы Ада, пронесся караван крошечных кафе на первых этажах торговых центров...

«Это приготовил вам лучший друг?»

Сердце билось отчаянно, воздуха не хватало, но сдаваться было нельзя. Как только кончатся силы — кончится жизнь. Ты попался пауку, Джонни. Муха бьется — паутина сжимается...

Джон отчаянно несся, раскручивая водоворот черных теней, но тени выскользнули из рук, провернулись мимо и уронили его на площадку декоративной лестницы с балюстрадой в виде шахматных коней, бог знает где — может быть, в какой-то вилле, может быть, в каком-то музее, он не настолько хорошо знал Рим.

Здесь тоже светил фонарь, неприятным, желтым светом. А тень вокруг фонаря сжималась черной, живучей массой, шевелящейся и неприятной. Джон очень четко понимал, что это совсем иная темнота, не та, в которой он спрятался и получил отсрочку. Спасения из этого круга нет, и шансы на побег исчерпаны.

Пыльнолицый вытек в свет — ночь нефтяной пленкой сбежала с его локтей и плеч.

— Спасибо, мистер Уотсон, — проговорил он, кажется, совершенно искренне. — Давно я так не развлекался. Кажется, начинаю понимать, что именно младший Холмс в вас нашел.

— Забавно, что вы вспомнили о находках, — прозвучал мрачный, холодный баритон из темноты.

И тотчас на пыльнолицего прыгнуло тело, которое даже отдаленно не напоминало человеческое.

Джон попятился, выхватил пистолет. Он толком не понимал, что это ему даст, но продолжал держать под прицелом две сцепившихся твари, что бились и извивались на самой границе света и тьмы. Одна казалась серой, червивой, как те самые песчаные кобры; другая... Слишком много локтей и коленей, хотя конечностей, кажется, четыре... Какие-то длинные суставы... тошнотворные белые клешни вместо пальцев... Нет, не смотреть пристально!

Они там, черт возьми, решают, кто из них его сожрет! — подумал Джон. Вспомнил, что пыльнолицый говорил насчет «человеческого мусора», и тошнота сделалась совершенно неодолимой, вязкой. Опять запахло гнилыми фруктами, а два тела на сером камне, который мог быть, а мог и не быть мрамором, продолжали невнятно дергаться, как червяки в банке. Подергались — и затихли. На шахматную плитку лестничной площадки потекла черная кровь.

Шерлок Холмс поднялся с колен. Выпрямился.

Он уже успел взять себя в руки и выглядел почти как всегда. Лицо его как-то неуловимо, косо поехало в сторону, и Джон смог разглядеть очертание клыков — или жвал? — под тонкой светлой кожей.

Он почти показал их в тот день с испетторе Лотти. Почти.

— Ты хотел меня сожрать.

— Да, — невыразительным тоном ответил Шерлок. — Майкрофт настаивал. Но я думал, еще лет десять. Или двадцать. 

Джон почувствовал, что вот-вот нервно рассмеется.

— Я лучше собаки, да?

— Собака была экспериментом.

— И что он показал?

Шерлок не ответил. Зато сказал:

— Охотник вернется. В другом теле. Скоро.

— Тебя можно убить из пистолета?

— Да. Трудно, но можно.

— У меня есть запасная обойма.

— Знаю. И ты очень хороший стрелок.

Шерлок впрыскивал ему свой яд. Вероятно, по ночам. И без этого яда Джон все равно не жилец (если пыльнолицый не соврал). Надо же.

Шерлок хотел разрезать ему живот и начать, наверное, с печени... Ну, если надо живьем. От извлечения почек следует шок, их, как и сердце, следует оставить напоследок...

Джон облизнул губы. Очень захотелось все-таки засмеяться, потом закрыть глаза и побиться головой о шахматную балюстраду — потому что... Потому что это был Шерлок, черт возьми! 

Он ел других людей. Нет, не «других», просто людей — сам-то он не...

Интересно, выбирал как-то? Может, преступников? Может, ради этого он в детективы и пошел? (Да, продолжай рассказывать себе сказки, Джон). Или просто подкидывал монетку?

— Сними маску, Шерлок.

Он отпустит курок. Обязательно. Но сначала ему нужно увидеть...

— Опусти пистолет, — после паузы последовал ответ. — Тогда сниму.

— Наоборот. Сначала ты. Тогда опущу.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты всегда был дураком.

И длинными острыми когтями потянулся к коже на подбородке.


End file.
